


Snowed In

by orphan_account



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Fluff, Happy, M/M, Snow, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from a friend a while ago. She requested snowed in at Dalton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

Julian rolled over in bed and slowly opened his eyes. A blinding white light coming through the window of his room assailed him, and he had to cover his eyes for a few moments before they adjusted. Groggily, he tried to figure out why it was so bright outside. The sun must have finally come out after days of rain, but that couldn’t fully account for the brightness level. The sun light had be reflecting of something. Then he remembered that the weather report had said snow. Snow!

“Snow!”

Fully awake now, Julian swung his legs over the side of the bed and rushed over to his window. Sure enough, a thick blanket of snow covered the ground. Julian was surprised by how much snow there actually was. There has to be at least three or four feet out there! He thought happily. Well, it is January after all. There should have been at least that much by now. It was as though they had had a snow shortage this year. This was the first snow fall of significance at all. 

Checking his watch, Julian was overjoyed to see that it read 9:30. Classes would have begun by now, but since he saw no footprints what so ever leading to and from houses, he guessed that Dean Ramsey had declared a snow day. This is shaping up to be a very good day! Julian thought happily.

Turning away from the window, Julian ran to his door and opened it. Still in his pajamas, he made his way down the quiet, deserted hallway (Everyone must be taking this opportunity to sleep in) and too the door of his boyfriends dorm. Quietly, he opened it, and surveyed the situation in the room.

The curtains had been drawn, and it took Julian’s eye a moment or two to adjust to the relative darkness, but when they did, he made out the figure of his boyfriend Logan, still sound asleep, covered in a messy mound of blankets, sheets, and pillows. 

Silently laughing at how restless a sleeper Logan could be, Julian stepped into the room, closing the door behind himself. Tip-toeing across the floor, he made his way over to the bed, and climbed in beside the blond prefect, snuggling up against his boyfriends side and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Putting his mouth right next to Logan’s ear, Julian whispered, “Good morning, love.”

Logan groaned and slowly opened his eyes, turning himself around in Julian embrace so as to be able to look at the other boy.

“What are you doing in here Jules?” He asked groggily “What time is it?”

Julian laughed softly. “It’s about 9:30.” He replied “We’re snowed in today Lo!”

“Snowed in?” Logan asked, still rather out of it.

“Look! I’ll show you!” said Julian, already climbing out of the bed and crossing to Logan’s window to open the curtains. He threw them open and heard a protesting groan from the bed as the sun came streaming in.

“See!” Julian said excitedly, making his way back over to Logan and sitting down on the edge of the bed “There must be at least three or four feet!”

By now, Logan was a bit less groggy then he had been, and sat up slowly, looking out the window to confirm what Julian had said. Once he was satisfied, he turned back to his boyfriend, smiling.

“So, no classes today huh?” Logan muttered, leaning closer and closer to Julian as he spoke “Guess that means we can do anything we want.”

Julian smiled and agreed, “Yes, I suppose it does.”

Logan’s lips were now inches from Julian’s, and the blond murmured “Sounds like the perfect day to spend with you.” before their lips connected in a sweet, passionate kiss.

As they pulled away, Julian murmured back “My thoughts exactly.”


End file.
